


Always-a-girl!Chicharito/David de Gea Fic

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, always-a-girl!Chicharito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicharito has always been a girl and she lives as a man because she loves playing for MU more than anything. David finds out her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always-a-girl!Chicharito/David de Gea Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2751660#t2751660):  
>  _Javier Hernandez is actually a girl. She has to live as a man in order to follow her dream – becoming a Manchester United football player. One teammate finds out about this. What happens next?_

Javi studied herself in a mirror. Funny what can a little bit of make-up do to one’s features. She missed this; she missed looking pretty.

She puckered her lips and fluttered her eyelashes and laughed when she caught herself admiring how her smoky eyeshadows turned out.

She twirled around in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom and watched with satisfaction as the dress swirled around her ankles.

There wasn’t much she could do about her hair. She looked a bit like a butch – with her built, muscular arms, short hair and with those beautiful silver clip earrings she couldn’t resist buying in London.

The slightest hint of a stubble begun to shown on her face – something she learned to live with once she started pumping more testosterone into her body. She could deal with that as long as no one had any stupid questions.

Her eyes fell to her freshly shaved legs, they felt so incredibly soft and smooth. She pulled up her skirt and had to admit that they looked a little ridiculous, her strong legs in those fabulous stilettos from Paris. She wouldn’t be able to walk in them to her kitchen and back without stumbling over – climb down the stairs would be a mission impossible – but it was a nice fantasy she sometimes let herself had.

She kicked the shoes off shortly after that but she kept the dress on, walking around her house, doing all those mundane tasks and chores she liked to do herself.  
She was just trying to reach the top shelf of her bookcase to return the book she had read a week ago back to its place when the doorbell rang.

Frozen, she stood there with her hand outstretched. The ringing came again. She remembered to close the blinds and pull the curtains over the windows, didn’t she?

“Javi? Don’t be an ass, I’ve seen the lights on,” a muffled male voice called out. _Fuck_ , it was de Gea.

Hastily, she undid the fastenings on her dress and pulled it down from her body, not caring a bit if she tore the delicate fabric or not. She threw the dress into her wardrobe and quickly grabbed one of her shirts. She pulled on the first pants she laid her hands on to cover her knickers.

“Man, don’t tell me you have a chick over there!” David called out.

“No, I’m coming,” she yelled back.

“I can return later. Much later.”

She cursed and threw the clip earrings away in the general direction of her kitchen table. She straightened her posture and went to open the door. David’s smile vanished the moment she unlocked and stepped aside to let him in. His mouth opened and he stared at her.

“Javi?” David finally managed hoarsely, his gaze falling from her eyes to her lips before finally settling on her chest. _Shit, oh shit!_

Normally, her boobs were practically nonexistent – but this push-up bra she forgot to take off created a lovely swell of her bosom. _Shit, couldn’t she pick up some old, over-sized jumper?_

David took advantage of her shock and barged inside, closing the door behind him. He studied her face intently.

With a drawing realisation, she remembered that she didn’t wash off her make-up either. She felt herself blush crimson.  
She raised her arms up and tried to push David away but he just kept staring at her, unyielding.

He caught her wrists and pulled her hands away. The fight left her and she drew several steps back, crossing her arms over her chest. She felt exposed.

“C’mon, man, it’s okay, it’s just me,” David said slowly. “So you’re into cross-dressing, so what.” She looked up at him and he raised his hands in defensive gesture. “Okay, okay, so it’s a lot to take in but I’m okay with it. Or, well, whatever. Fuck, man.”

This was it, this was her chance to let it slip. To protect her secret, hoping that David would be too embarrassed to bring it up ever again or that she could always just laugh it off if someone cornered her about it.

 

The troubling part was that David was so nice to her. He must have been just as shocked as she was and here he was, trying to calm her down, not running away.

But she couldn’t tell him. No one knew, aside from her family who helped her fulfil her dream.

She was getting pissed off at herself for being so reckless – after years and years of being _so_ careful, how could she slip like that?  


**…**

 

 

 

She remained silent, studying the floor, dreading what she would see if she looked up again.

David must have sensed how anxious she still was because he took a deep breath and asked: “Is it weird that it turns me on?”

She gaped at him in disbelief. “Men dressed up into women’s clothes turn you on?”

He tossed his head backwards and laughed. She bit her lip but the whole situation was a little hysterical, so she joined him.  
“You might just as well come in since you’re already here,” she said, leading them further into her house, into her living room. She tried not to feel guilty for lying to him.

David flopped himself down onto the couch and studied her. She winked at him, briefly opening her mouth wide, lips forming a perfect “o”.

“Oh God, you really ace at this,” he said, flushing.

She leaned a little closer to him and whispered: “Do you want to borrow my dresses? Try them on? Or shall I fetch my lingerie?”

David shook his head, laughing again. “It’s not that.”

She lowered her voice: “So what is it? Tell me.” David’s laughter died on his lips. He ran his hand through his hair.  
She frowned and asked in her normal tone: “What is it, David, seriously? After this,” – she tugged at her shirt that was too tight to hide her boobs – “and you’re too shy to tell _me_?”

David refused to meet her eyes, obviously regretting he’d ever said anything. She kept waiting. Finally, he muttered a curse under his breath and answered: “You can do whatever you want, I’m absolutely okay with it but it’s not something I’d want to do myself.”

She blinked. “So is it just because it’s me?”

David vigorously shook his head.

“David, it’s fine, I don’t mind, I–”

David stood up abruptly. “No, this is not okay. Because it’s still _you_ , Javi,” he hissed, “and your fake tits turn me on. And I’m not – – not into... I’m not like that. I’m not, sorry.”

There was a moment of stunned silence. Then David slid back down with a groan and hid his face in his hands.

Her heart was beating faster and faster and her voice was shaking: “They’re not fake.”

David peaked at her through his fingers. “Javi,” he started but she interrupted him.

“I’magirl,” she said quickly, afraid that she’d lose her courage if she waited.

“What?!” he shouted, staring at her with wide eyes. She gulped but she didn’t repeat herself. “That’s... that’s... Please tell me you’re not.”

Pursing her lips, she felt the tears well up in her eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“Fuck, they’ll throw you out of the team! You’ll have to leave... oh my God.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling lost and betrayed. “Only if you tell them.”

David raised his voice: “Only if I tell them?! You’ve been lying through your teeth all along and now you think I’ll just keep my mouth shut because I... because...” David trailed off.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and focused on him. “You’re such a hypocrite. You’d be fine with it if I had a thing for cross-dressing but if I’m actually a woman you’ll just go and crush all my dreams.” Her voice was embarrassingly thin.

“I don’t want to crush your dreams,” David said, forcing himself to calm down.

She sniffled and pulled her knees up to her chest. “You’ll destroy my life.”

“Your life is a lie,” David pointed out.

“Shut up, just shut up!” she moaned.

“I, um. Javi, I – your name isn’t Javi, is it?”

She snorted. “Of course it is. Want to check my ID?”

“You mean your fake ID,” he said flatly and until that moment, she never thought she could truly hate someone she’s had a crush the size of Mexico on.

“Oh just go and rat on me, watch me fall,” she said, suppressing a wail of despair.

“Fuck. Don’t cry,” David said, the anger gone from his voice. She started crying. He was next to her in a wink, sliding his arm across her shoulders, drawing her closer and carefully reaching up to wipe away her tears. She looked at him with such a hatred in her eyes that he drew his hands back. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Me too,” she replied, wiping the traitorous tears with the back of her hand. She blinked at the black smudge of her mascara on her hand and then she stood up, heading to her bedroom.  


**…**

 

 

 

When she emerged, there was nothing womanly about her. She managed to compose herself and was now looking at David with something close to disdain. “You’re still here? Already alerted the manager?”

David sighed. “Chicharito,” he tried, “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, you’re so sorry but you can’t change how bigoted you are. I think I understand. Now get the fuck out off my house so I can start packing.”

David didn’t move. “I won’t tell anyone, who do you take me for?”

“Yeah, fabulous blackmailing material. I won’t beg you, I’m leaving.”

David was on his feet again. “No, you can’t leave. We need you here.”

“They’ll find someone better in no time, don’t worry.”

“But you’re great, you’re awesome.”

“I’m a woman, as you’ve noticed,” she said, wondering when sarcasm became her only shield.

“No one knows that,” David whispered, taking a step towards her.

“You know. It’s too risky.” She wanted to live her dream for at least another three four years – and maybe forever – but she couldn’t. That were the best two years of her life and the memories will be the only thing she’ll have left. “I’ll leave and I’ll pray that you won’t make a scandal out of it. Think about the team.”

“Please, don’t–”

“Look, you and I weren’t around for long, I know, but I still think it would be better for everyone if I just decided to retire. I can fake some illness, if I have to. Just don’t tell the truth.”

“They wouldn’t believe me anyway,” David replied.

She studied him with a curious expression on her face. “Good.” She was quiet for a while and then she added: “I’ve always respected you. Shame about all this.”

“I shouldn’t have visited today.”

She sighed. “No, you shouldn’t have. What did you want?”

David laughed humourlessly. “To drag you somewhere out for dinner so we could spend more time together.”

She appreciated the irony. “Nice.”

David licked his lips. “Do you want to go?”

“The last supper? Err, I think I’ll pass.”

“Chicharito,” he said softly. Something was flickering in his eyes, something raw and dangerous but she looked away, shaking her head.

She turned and walked into the kitchen. David followed her, sitting down at the table. She put the kettle on to make herself a tea, not bothering to ask if he’d like to have a cup too.

David noticed the earrings on the table. He picked them up, turning them in his palm. In a few long strides, she crossed the room and reached out to took the earrings from him. David held them away from her.

“You should get out,” she told him but the command was missing from her tone.

“Chicharito, I’m sorry for how I – I was in shock. I’m still quite in shock.” His hand closed around the clip earrings.

She snorted, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “I can imagine.”

“No, but – it makes so much sense, now.” He held the earrings to her and when she leaned closer, he helped her put them on.  
Smiling, David looked up at her then and she realised what was the emotion in his eyes. Longing. It’s _always_ been there.

Tentatively, she returned the smile. He sucked in a breath. “So much more sense. Oh God.” The water was boiling and she was glad to have an excuse to turn away from his piercing gaze. “Tell me I haven’t read you wrong,” he whispered, getting up from his seat. She shook her head, blushing. “You’ve been... You’ve tried to...” he huffed in annoyance, unable to put it into words.

“David?” She said, her voice small and insecure. She stilled completely, her heart pounding in her chest, when she heard him approach her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn around, to look at him. “I should have known.”

“You’ll never tell anyone,” she breathed out in a surprised statement, not asking.

David slowly pulled her closer to him and she let herself rest her head on his shoulder. “Never,” he whispered to her ear. “No matter what happens.” Then he quieted his voice into a murmur: “But you’d better do your best to score in the next match.”  
She chuckled when he tapped her lips with his finger. “So, about that dinner,” he drawled.

“Later,” she laughed and titled her head up for a kiss.

**…**


End file.
